


Their Type of Affection

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: Mikasa says “i love you” for the first time.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Their Type of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. I started watching AOT this past week and im OBSESSED. Like i dont even watch anime but this may be one of the BEST SHOWS IVE EVER WATCHED. My new fav couple is Eremikasa (i think thats the ship name) and i decided to write a lil thingy for them. Hope you enjoy! (Also posted on fanfiction.net)

"I love you."

The words caught him off guard. He almost dropped his sword handle on his foot. Wide-eyed he looked up at his girlfriend in shock.

They were alone just enjoying each other's company in the main room of the cabin. He had been cleaning his ODM gear while she was doing sit-ups quietly next to him. The outburst of the declaration was very sudden.

"Uh." His brain short circuited. "What?"

He wasn't used to words of affection. And he could tell she wasn't either. She was sitting up, her muscles seemed stiff. There was a faint blush on her cheeks which was the only indication of her discomfort at the words she uttered. Her face was stone cold as usual but her eyes were sincere and didn't show any sign of a joking manner.

She pushed her shoulders back and puffed her chest as if to give herself some confidence. "You heard me."

The room was hot now. He pulled on the collar of his shirt to relieve the tension he was feeling. There was a blush leading from his neck to the bottom half of his face and a faint sheen of sweat that covered his forehead.

"I...uh—"

"Ackerman."

The pair whipped their heads to see Levi in the doorway. "I need you upstairs with Sasha."

Mikasa quickly lifted herself up and left the room in a haste. As she walked past Levi, he raised an eyebrow at her fast exit but said nothing when he saw Eren's relieved face at his interruption.

Once Mikasa was out of earshot Levi's voice broke through Eren's shocked gaze. "Hey Jaeger." Eren's head snapped towards his Captain. "Fix your shit with her. I can't have my best soldier's mind elsewhere."

And with that, Levi walked away casually, leaving Eren to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Its soooooooo short i know but I think im gonna make a part 2 tho. I cant even tell you guys how much i love this show ahhhhhh. Anyways, if you see any mistakes tell me cuz i dont proofread! Love you all!!!


End file.
